Guerra y amor
by Sunmi de Dong
Summary: Ls chicas ya van a la preparatoria, Anais regresa de USA conun amigo, al guerra esta declarada para Cefiro, que haran las chicas? mucho romance de L&L y M&G y A&¡?


El tiempo ha pasado poco a poco como si no quisiera avanzar desde que regresaron de su mundo

Dos hermosas chicas miraban desde la torre de Tokio, ambas asistían a la misma preparatoria, era su ultimo año por fin, ese día esperaban poder reunirse para poder compartir sus recuerdos, de oque hace tiempo paso desde que regresaron de céfiro, desde ese día que no podían despertar sin una lagrima en su mejilla, extrañando a los hombres que les habían robado el corazón, Marina lucia un hermoso vestido azul que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, con un poco de vuelo, y de tirantes, enzima traía un hermoso chal, Lucy traía un hermoso vestido rojo completo, con una cazadora enzima, Los años que habían pasado desde su regreso se la pasaban juntas, las dos, si las dos por que Anais recibo una beca para irse a USA y se marcho

Extraño mucho a Latiz – Comento Lucy con los ojos entrecerrados conteniendo las lagrimas

Lo se Lucy, yo también extraño a Gru Clef- Bajota mirada dejando caer una lagrima

No lo puedo creer, ahora se dedican a llorar chicas? –Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas sobresaltándolas y haciéndolas girar

K-Kuu- grito Lucy y corrió a abrasarla

Hola Lucy ¿Cómo estas?

Bien-contesto sonriéndole

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías de estar en USA? –Pregunto confundida Marina

A si holaa ti también Marina, Lo que pasa es que Anais recibió una beca de la universidad de Tokio, pero para poder tenerla tendría que pasar su ultimo semestre aquí así que tuvimos que regresar

Anais esta aquí? –Grito otra ves Lucy

Si, esta en la casa

Que alegría –Contesto Marina-Podremos ponernos al corriente después de todos estos años

No se hagan tantas ilusiones chicas-Contesto Kuu- Anais no viene sola, ha venido con un amigo de USA, que mas que su amigo parece su perro guardián, no la deja ni a sol ni a asombra

Tanto a si? tal vez es su enamorado- Contesto restándole importancia Marina

Si es lo mismo que yo creo

KUU-Grito un chico tras ella

Bueno chicas ojala puedan venir a casa a visitarnos, saben que las puertas están abiertas, me tengo que ir por que mi esposo me espera- Dijo despidiéndose de ellas con la mano y corriendo hasta donde un hombre castaño la esperaba

Una hora mas tarde en un local del centro las chicas tomaban un poco de café en una de las cafeterías de la ciudad

No y te alegra que Anais este de vuelta Marina?. Podremos ponernos otra vez al día con todo

Si Estoy muy feliz de que este aquí de nuevo

En una mesa un poco apartada de ellas

No me gusta este lugar Ana –comentaba un chico de pelo rubio y largo y ojos grises de buen cuerpo y una estructura ósea formidable y una arracada en el oído derecho

Ya lo se pero quiero esa beca Yaten-dijo la hermosa rubia que estaba frente a el tomándole la mano

Pero Anais no la necesitas- Volvió a decir Yaten

Yaten no voy a estar sometida a un dinero que no eh ganado yo

Pero Ana piénsalo, podrías volverte con migo a USA y pasar ahí toda la universidad, en una de las mejores

Ya lo se, pero mi abuela me dijo que solo quería que ocupase ese dinero para mis estudios si era necesario y si no que lo ocupara para poder sacar adelante la empresa

Esa empresa es otra de las razones que no te dejan ir verdad?

Yaten, no es mi culpa que la abuela haya puesto esa empresa aquí y no en USA

Ya lo se Ana pero no me gusta este lugar

Lo se, pero que te parece si hoy vamos a la disco? Eso te alegraría?

Tu compañía me alegra amor –Dijo besándole el dorso de la mano

Siempre tan halagador –dijo Anais

Eso es algo que solo tu sabes

El rebelde sin causa a regresado jaja –Dijo Anais dándole un beso en la mejilla

Bueno entonces vamonos–Dijo levantándose y dejando dinero en la mesa –El chico llevaba un pantalón negro pegado y una camisa blanca

Esta bien –dijo siguiéndolo-Anais llevaba un pantalón blanco con una blusa rosa y un paliacate en su cabeza Pero antes de salir vio de reojo el local y fijo su vista en dos chicas que estaban hablando muy cómodamente a las que reconoció de inmediato Lucy y Marina, sonrió para si misma y antes de salir se detuvo para decirle al camarero que les diera un recado a las chicas de la mesa seis ante la cara de duda de Yaten

Al salir de el local ambos chicos abordaron una moto y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Anais

Mientras en la cafetería el mesero se acercaba a las chicas y dejaba sobre la mesa una nota

Es de parte de una señorita que acaba de salir- dijo y se dio la vuelta

Ambas chicas miraron el papel y se miraron simultáneamente para después tomarlo y lo leyeron

_Hola chicas, las vi al salir,y me dieron ganas de verlas, las invito a la discoteca Tuma, hoy en la noche _

_Atte . Anais _

Ambas chicas se miraron y una cara de asombro las lleno, Anais estuvo ahí y ahora quería que fueran a una Disco,

En la casa de Anis mientras tanto

Mama que estas haciendo con esas maletas?-Pregunto Kuu

Nada hija, es solo que Anais se va a ir a vivir a el departamento que teníamos antes-Contesto resulta su mama

Pero por que? –Pregunto incrédula

Lo que pasa es que este lugar es muy chico para todos hija, no esperábamos que Yaten fuera a venir y nos falta su habitación así que Anais decidió que ella y Yaten se irían a vivir al departamento y así tendríamos mas espacio

Y por que no se va solo Yaten?

Por que no conoce la ciudad, recuerda que el no vive por aquí así que Anais vivirá con el

Mama no crees que les das demasiada libertad a esos dos?

Ahí hija si solo supieras-suspiro su madre y luego se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina

Lejos de ahí en Céfiro

No lo puedo creer, como se supone que vamos a poder defender Céfiro si no sabemos ni quien es le enemigo –Grito Paris

Tranquilo Paris, investigaremos a fondo lo que ocurrió en el bosque

Mas vale que así sea Guru Clef, no quiero arriesgar a nadie de Céfiro

Lo sabemos pero un rey paranoico no ayudara mucho –Hablo Latiz

Creo que deberemos de llamar a las guerreras mágicas, el enemigo es muy poderoso –Interrumpió Presea

Tienes razón –animo Ascot

No!-Contestaron Los tres chicos

Por que no?-Pregunto Presea

Porque ellas deben de estar muy ocupadas…

Estoy segura de que Estarán felices de volver o eso es lo espero por que ya mande a alguien por ellas –Interrumpió Presea a Guru Clef mientras se giraba y se dirigía al jardín dejando a Paris, Clef y Laiz estupefactos


End file.
